


Jane

by Tallying123



Category: Charles Xavier - Fandom, Erik Lehnsherr - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Micheal Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, charleserik - Fandom, xmen - Fandom, xmenau
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallying123/pseuds/Tallying123
Summary: A Jane Eyre AU with Charles and Erik - which is based on the retelling of the classic novel by April Linder.Charles Xavier - left alone at the age of 6 and was sent to his cruel aunt in the farthest and loneliness point of the U.K.Now in his early 20s and returned to America to a sea side town on an east coast to nanny... Not his first career choice but the client was guitar player with a very dark past. Charles knew he would get paid enough to support him through college and he got free room and bored, he knew that at least a year and half would do most of it.Charles wasn't planning to return to his evil Aunt asking for money...But he meets the man with a dark past.Erik Lehnsherr.The man who had the perfect life, rich, carefree and a wonderful 4 year old girl.But Erik was a sad man trying to reclaim his former fame and trying to get past the image that he's much younger self left - which was drunk and hothead.But when Charles arrived, things start happening.A young Charles never imagine would happen.Will he start? Start a life hereor return and start again somewhere else...





	1. The death in the family: the start

**Author's Note:**

> AA!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bby.
> 
> I'm gonna make put my heart and soul into this! Jane Eyre is one of my favorite novels so why not remake with my otp.

Charles felt the coldness come the car window as the social worker took him to his new family. It was rainy - it was after the new year. This was the first time Charles was alone for usually happy time but he was alone. The 6 year old had spent Christmas in the hospital - News year eve watching his parents funeral and the first weekend of the new year on a plane.

Which was going half way around the world to his new home, new family. To his Aunt Kate, she was an awful woman who only cared about her children who was Kate's pride and joy. They were old world rich with the money coming from Charles' grandfather who died long ago and gave most of the wreath to her because his mother moved away with a lawyer off to America and never returned...

The Xavier's didn't have a penny to their name when they died, they wanted to make sure all of Charles' father's drinking debts were paid off both their death. Aunt Kate hated Charles, she hated her own sister, her brother in law, Charles was better left for died. Charles wish he was in the car at that moment going 30 miles over the spent limit at night, when it was raining. He wished he took the last breath as the car flip and flip until it landed breaking everything.

Charles was better off died.

"It wouldn't be that bad," The social worker said.

She had a thick Scottish account and was seating in back next to him. Charles look in the front looking at the driver who was wearing an all black suit and would take to the social worker from time to time to make sure he was going to the right area.

Charles didn't reply and turned back to the car window which rain drops hit the car at a fast pace.

"I'll come visit in a week if you want...I can take you out for dinner and we can get ice cream or a toy," She replied trying to Charles to talk to the her.

"I want to go home," Charles said loudly to her as he kept looking out the window.

The woman sighed and looked at her watch seeing how much longer she had to deal with him.

What seemed like hours later, which was only 45 minutes later they arrived. It was a big classic white house, like the ones you see in classic film. Charles got up a little and looked at it in aw thinking how many books it could hold and how many spots he could hide in, the rain stopped and the little boy wiped the fog away from the window seeing green and forest covered his new home.

They turned onto a dirt road, Charles could see everyone waiting for his arrival. Kate had 15 plus staffers working her family - they were dressed in black while the family dressed in beautiful shades green and white.

His three cousins who were in their teens and wearing light green looked like they were about murder Charles while Kate had a white dress on trying to keep a smile on holding her husband arm. 

John - his uncle. John had two hunting dogs laying at his feet and looking like he had cake for most of his life. John had a big smile on his red face and the nicest one to Charles.

But he would die of a heart attack 3 months later...

"I'll will get your stuff honey - go and meet everyone, " The social worker said.

The car had come to a full stop just a few feet away. The rain had stopped 20 minutes ago and the clouds were slowly moving away. The little boy took a slow breath in and out and pushed the car door open and hoped out while the social worker went to the truck to get his things.

Charles slammed the door closed and turned to face his new family...

Most were smiling at the small boy, he gave a small smile back and started walking with his hands in his pockets and dirt which was a little muddy ruining his new black dress shoes.

"Welcome home Charles!" Aunt Kate said raising her voice pushing her husband aside and hanging the small boy.

Charles hugged back not wanting to start trouble within moments of his arrival. As she let go Charles tried to look at all the faces of everyone and tried to find words to thank everyone.

As he opened his mouth to speak he heard rolling behind him and saw the social worker stop next to him with the driver on the other side with the reminding suitcases. Kate turned and waved her hand at same of the maids and they rushed grabbing the 6 tiny begs that the boy had with him.

Which were most of his clothes and small things he wanted to keep.

They rushed to take the suitcases away and the social worker stepped in front of Charles with the final papers in hand.

"You just need to sign these Ma'am, then he is all yours," The woman said handing the clipboard and pan order to Kate.

Kate took it, looked the last few papers over and signed on the dotted lines then handing it over to John and back to the social worker. It was now done...

Charles' life was now over and he was starting a new one here, not knowing what the future held. The social worker had the clipboard over her arm as the driver returned to the car, she bent down as Charles turned to face her.

"I'll come visit next week?" She asked...

Charles nodded and face turning red, he wanted to cry. Scream in matter of fact.

The woman said her goodbyes and disappeared into the car and left.

The boy turned back to face his new family. Kate's forced smile quickly disappeared as the car left the long driveway.

"Thank god, thought she'll never leave," The eldest child said. 

He was Mason and just turned 15, Mason turned to his mother and said, "Can we go now".

"Of course," Kate replied. 

Everyone that reminded emptied out back into the large house leaving Kate and Charles alone.

"Follow me boy," She said coldly as she walked to the house.

Charles started to pick up his feet and followed her entering the cold house...

It was big. Charles looked through hallways and doorways and anything he could see as the two past as they needed to his bedroom. 

"This is it," Kate stopping.

They had stopped on the second level of the house and his was the fairest of the main part of the house.

"Thank you Auntie," Charles said pushing the door seeing his bags already there. But he felt a pull at his arm before he could step inside.

"If you step out of line or do not listen you will answer to me - and you misbehave I will send you to the orphanage with all the other children who died parents where careless like yours, " Kate threaten as she bent down a little.

"Yes Auntie," He said looking down.

"You will say that with please and thank, ma'am and looking at me," She said.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," Charles said pulling his arm back to his side.

She got up and moved her hair back and dress a little. Kate turned and walked away leaving the 6 year old in the door way, Charles rushed in and slammed the door, screaming after the door finally closed to make sure no one heard him.

Charles turned to face his room - there were 3 middle sized windows in on the left wall which were centered. The bed next to the windows, he run over and landed face down crying into his pillows.

Charles didn't end how long he cried, but it was for a long time. He woke up the next morning still in the clothes from the day prier and face dry.

He didn't know how long he would last in this house....


	2. chapter 2

**_"You little piece of shit!" Mason called out._ **

****

**_Charles hide behind a long curtain in one of the many studies somewhere on the second floor. He held his breath, this wasn't the first time it had happen nor the last but little Charles just pissed Mason off the wrong day._ **

**_"You little piece of shit!" Mason called out._ **

****

**_Charles hide behind a long curtain in one of the many studies somewhere on the second floor. He held his breath, this wasn't the first time it had happen nor the last but little Charles just pissed Mason off the wrong day._ **

**_"I will murder you, I swear to god!" Mason yelled - the sound of his voice was closer._ **

****

**_It was 2 years after he had moved in - threats of violence, threats of being left the orphanage, being locked in his room and more. Charles would steal books from the liberty knowing no one would notice and just be in his room - Charles would come down for meals but the family did not talk to him nor look at him. Charles would go unnoticed but sometimes he would steal from the other children, small things... like toys they didn't play with or clothes they didn't want. But on the most occasion one of them would find out, if one of the girls they would tell Mason and he would beat the crap out of Charles._ **

****

**_"Please," Charles whispered to himself hoping Mason would give up and just find something else to do._ **

****

**_He heard the door open and heavy steps enter the room._ **

****

**_"You're died," Mason said walking towards the smaller boy still hiding._ **

****

**_Charles still held his breath._ **

****

**_The curtain ripped open,"Found you!" Mason yelled._ **

"NO!" Charles yelled waking up.

A nightmare, He was soaked in sweat. Charles didn't want to go to back to bed in fear of it the nightmare continuing, the young man in his 20s turned to face the clock on the nightstand beside the bed.

6:30

Charles sighed. 8 AM was his finally meeting with P&N ink, and now it was entering the few hours of staying in a motel - at this time tomorrow he would be in his bed with much nicer bathroom and money supporting his dreams on returning to college. Charles looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before pushing himself out of the crappy bed and going to the bathroom to wash his face.

He felt the coldness hit his face and he felt the horrors of his terrible childhood melt away,,, for now.

Charles returned to his little motel room seeing the two suitcases he owned - a run.

A run would help.

As of 6:45 Charles was running on the empty sidewalks of a small east coast town - the light was just barely hitting the trees as the sun started to come up. It was the first few days of May and the days would be getting longer and hotter and more busy. Charles would spend most of his days thinking about the past trauma he had gone through as a child.

After getting this nanny job he often wonder why he doing it, Charles didn't have real world job experience and he didn't really have a good history with dealing with small kids. This was the last job the young man thought he would have, he applied for the job thinking he wouldn't get it - this was one of many jobs Charles thought he wouldn't even interview for.

But faith worked in mysterious ways Charles would think.

Now a few hours out until working his real job in his new home. The company had just sent files over to Charles a few days pier, he had read everything over twice making sure he wouldn't miss everything and not lose this very high paying job. He would nanny a 4 year child, this 4 year old child was living a much better life than Charles is now.

  
Wanda Maximoff was born out of a night stand 4 years ago just before Erik become clean.

Wanda is the reason why Erik is clean - a beautiful roma model showed up 8 months pregnant seeing how if he didn't clean up she would sue. Of Erik went into rehab for three months and got joint custody, Wanda spent the school year with her father and the summers in France with her model mother during the summer. But this past year Erik wanted to head back into his music career.

Charles had now reached the end of the trail he was - it was chiff with the waves some feet below it crushing it. Charles looked onward to the sun rising, he took a deep breath in and out.

"Don't do anything stuipd Charles," He whispered to himself.

\---

"Now Mr.Xavier," A older woman said.

Charles in black leather chair across from older woman in orange dress, her hands in the clear desk - they were in a ball over a file. Charles was wearing the only suit he owned his adult life with dress shoes two sizes to big, he's hands in his lap - foot tapping and him sweating. 

'This the last file for now, all you need to do is sign and then keep the rest - it's Mrs.Maximoff day to day schedule," The woman said opening the file and grabbing a pan.

"Of course," Charles said, he moved his feet a little and looked down onto the paper he was about to sign.

It was basically making sure he didn't drink on the job, steal from his boss, do any crime or sleep with the boss.

_**Not a problem.** _

Charles thought.

He quickly signed and handed back over and the woman handed over the file with the daily actions of the family and all the stuffers currently working his now new boss.

"Nikki Fairax is waiting for your arrive at 1:30 today, Mr. Xavier - you better not be late," The woman said winking at him.

Charles got up and smiled,"Thank you for everything."

"Good luck," She said returning the smile.

Charles rushed out of the buliding and called a taxi with the little money he reminding. 

_**Mother would be so proud of me, moving to America, getting a job.** _

****Charles thought on the way back to his motel. Mother would be proud...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short be yall will be Erik in the next chapter.
> 
> Remember to like, comment and share with your internet pals

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the first chapter! I'll meet you soon with chapter two where we'll start the book and meet everyone else.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments, likes and share it to your internet pals!


End file.
